GreatVision Song Contest 9
|presenters = Nadine Hani, Rita Hayek and Malek Maktabi |opening = Semi-final 1: Aline Lahoud performing a Medely the Best GreatVision entries. Semi-final 2: Nancy Ajram, Assi El Helani, Nawal Al Zoghbi, Wael Kfouri and Samir Sfeir performing "Jaysh Lubnan Operette" Final: Myriam Fares performing an extended version of her winning song "Nifsi Aoulhalak". |exsupervisor = Julian Dokowicz |host = Télé Liban |interval = Semi-final 1: Lebanese Madonna and Bashir Mallah performing "Jeel" Semi-final 2: Belly dancing flashmob with Nicole Saba Final: Myriam Fares performing "Eih Elly Byehsal" | entries = 48 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = 9 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = | winner = TBA |nex = |pre = }} This contest was the ninth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. After Myriam Fares´s win in the 8th GreatVision Song Contest with her song "Nifsi Aoulhalak", she reached 145 points. The Contest move to for the first time. The edition has no theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. Since the sixth edition all users can send two entries for each edition. Fourty-eight Countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. That means this edition has set a new record for the Most Participating Countries. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off the day after the results of the 8th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, as long as their venues fulfilled the requirements that Télé Liban applied. Those were the following: * The venue must not be open-air, but an air-conditioned building with a capacity of at least 10,000 and a minimum ceiling height of 15 metres (49 ft), insulated for sound and light. * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between End of Augsut and End September 2015, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. But laters Télé Liban annouced, there will be no Bidding phase in this edition, the Host city and Venue was chosen later internal and Beirut was chose as the Host City. Location Beirut is the capital and largest city of Lebanon. As there has been no recent population census, the exact population is unknown; estimates in 2007 ranged from slightly more than 1 million to slightly less than 2 million. Located on a peninsula at the midpoint of Lebanon's Mediterranean coast, it serves as the country's largest and main seaport. The Beirut metropolitan area consists of the city and its suburbs. The first mention of this metropolis is found in the ancient Egyptian Tell el Amarna letters, dating from the 15th century BC. The city has been inhabited continuously since then. Beirut is Lebanon's seat of government and plays a central role in the Lebanese economy, with many banks and corporations based in its Central District, Hamra Street, Rue Verdun and Ashrafieh. The city is the focal point of the region's cultural life, renowned for its press, theatres, cultural activities and nightlife. After the destructive Lebanese Civil War, Beirut underwent major reconstruction, and the redesigned historic city centre, marina, pubs and nightlife districts have once again made it a tourist attraction. Format Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries in Pre-qualification round}} Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 4th November 2015 at the headquarters of Téle Liban in Beirut. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. The rest of the fourty countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order will be announced in November after the Semi-final allocation draw Returning artist Other Countries Blocked Countries * because of the not voting in the last edition this Country is blocked for one edition * because of the not voting in the last edition this Country is blocked for one edition Withdrawing countries * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest, because of their bad results in the competition. * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest * there broadcaster want to withdraw from the Contest * RTVS announced that a decision about a new participation will be held after the semi finals result. On the 22nd October 2015 RTVS announced that Slovakia will withdraw, despite passing to finals and won´t compete in the 9th Edition. * announced that a decision about a participation or not has been chosen. On the 2nd November 2015 thier announced that Ukraine will withdraw from the contest without have interesst about a new participation in future editions. No return Confirmed participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the ninth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest, the deadline to submit their participation applications will on the 7th November 2015. Pre-qualification round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 1 eight countries will participate in the first pre-qualification round. Results Semi-final 1 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 , and will also vote in this semi-final. Finalist